Family or Love? Never a easy question
by lovesashoweplay
Summary: Gardenia is the adoptive daughter of the Dudleys. Unlike her family she loves harry. She too is a witch and will do anything to protect harry. When she is a Slytherin and him Gryfindor can they still remain the same? Not to mention she has caught the eye of a cruel blonde from her house. Nothing is what it not own Harry Potter.


I was awoken when my blinds where pulled back and sun was shinning on my face. I groaned and covered my eyes but I heard a tsk noise. I open my eyes to see my mom and sighed. I got up and dressed. I went down stairs and went over to my cousin Harrys room. I hated how they made him sleep under the stairs and I opened the door.

"Hey cuz time to get up." I said kindly and Harry shot up out of his bed. His brown eyes met my ice blue ones and I rolled my eyes."come on dork we gotta get ready for the zoo." I said and harry laughed.

"Gardenia stop listening and watching american tv shows." Harry told me and I walked over to him. I smacked him upside the head and he glared at me.

"Are you forgetting oh wonderful cousin I adore I was adopted from America. " I watched as harry lowered his eyes and I let out a long sigh. I left him to go to the kitchen and I walked over to my dad. I kissed his forehead and he smiled.

"How did you sleep princess? " he asked me and shrugged. I have been having strange dreams and in them some creepy snake guy tries to get me to join then I wake up sweating. i sat next to my brother and he gave me a slight side hug. I watched as my mother treated my poor cousin like shit. I tried to surpress my glare at my brother and then he got mad he didn't have enough presents. After we all ate we were ushered into the car and I watched as said something to my cousin. We arrived at the zoo and were at the snake cage.

"Make it move." My brother said and I watched in horror as they banged the glass.

"Stop. Dad make him stop. The poor creature." I said and my mom wrapped her arms around me. My dad began to bang the glass demanded it to move. I got angry and I felt the wind around me pick up a bit. I was pulled away from the snake and we went to a alligator. I watched as I saw my brother fall into a exhibit. The snake began to slither away. " happy." I said as he passed me and my parents ran to my brother.

When we got home my mom went off to take care of my brother and I saw my cousins hair. I could hear what they where saying and I went back outside. There was two letters one addressed to me and the other to Harry. I was about to grab them when my mother appeared and she pulled me away from them. I was forced inside and had the ugliest outfit on me. I was standing next to my brother and Harry walked in. I shot him a help me look and he tried not to laugh. Seemes the letters outside where forgotten and as usual I blocked them out. Next thing I know harry comes in with the mail and I watched as my brother grabbbed Harrys letter with mine.

"Oi Dudley you ass give him his letter." I demanded and I my mom looked at me. Which of course was a warning so I rolled my eyes.

"Who be writing to you? Gardenia I can understand but you?" My father growled out and as he looked at the lettters his eyes grew wide and angery. My mother was quickly at my side and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"No not her. Not my princess." My mother said and I was way beyond confused.

"Mommy?" I said and she pulled me at arms length and kissed my forehead.

"Dont worry darling everything will be ok. Mommy will protect you." She told me and my dad was at my side also.

"Gardenia darling please stay away . I know you have been looking after him but he is no good." Dad said and I glared at him

"Stop treating him like trash. He doesn't deserve it." I said back as tears fell and my dad kissed my forehead.

"You will understand in time darling I promise." He told me and I sighed. I just gave a small nod and looked at my cousin who looked shaken up.

As days went we got more and more letters came for us. My dad was going crazy and more letters have been appearing. Both my parents where going crazy and I was scared. It was sunday and I was clinging to my cousin in fear and I followed his steps. Seconds later mail began to go flying everyone and harry grabbed one then left me. I was about to grab one my mother grabbed me and pulled me away. She gave a look of pity and disappointment.

"Your not going and neither is Harry." My mother said and I just sighed. This was getting to damn crazy and I wanted my normal life back. Harry and my dad faught for letters. I shook my head and we were at some cottage. I snuck down to my cousin and pulled a present out for him.

"Happy birthday Harry. Its not much but I thought you would like it." I said and he smiled up at me.

"Thanks Gardenia why you think your dad went crazy?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I dont know but its scary. Hey Harry I am always here for you if you need me just call me. I will protect you. "I said and he nodded.

There was a loud banging noise coming from the door and we looked up. I wrapped my arms protectively around my cousin. The air around me began to crack like electricity. Harry pulled me and I was forced in a corner with him. I was suppose to protect and yet he is protecting me. A huge man came and I watched as he waid sorry then pulled the door back up. Who was this guy and I saw my eyes looking for me.

"I demand you leave at once sir. You are breaking and entering." My dad said and I watched as he shook in fear. The jerk deserved it for the way he treated my poor cousin and I watched him. Then he bent my dads gun in I watched the man approach my brother. The guy was saying something and honestly I didn't listen. He walked and I got wide eyed.

"HARRY NO!" I said and rushed over to him. The air was cracking more and seemed to scare the guy since he jumped.

"A moonwick? My my he was right." He said and he looked at me."Gardenia Celia Dursley or i guess your birth name would be better. Amaranth Lilac Moonwick. The only living Moonwick the most powerful and richest family. You two should attend Hogwarts for witches." He told me and my mother growled. Ok what is going on and I do not like it.

"She will not..I won't let my precious daughter join such a disgusting school." My mother said angrily and I narrowed my eyes.

"Hagrid hurry up. I came to fetch the Moonwick child." A voice said and then a young man appeared.

"Ah Alistair she is right here." Hagrid said and the guy smiled.

" my daughter isn't going." My father screamed and I looked at my dad. I let saddness show on my face.

"Please daddy. I promise to be good plus I need some time away." I said andnmy dad sighed. He only nodded and I turned to harry. "See ya there cousin. Ok freaky person lets go." I said and off we went. We went shopping and I found out my parents where rich. I got my books and a wand. It has mermaid scales, pheonix feather and unicorn horn. I then went to get a animal i got a black and white cat so I called her Nyx. Alistair then escorts me to the train station and I saw Harry.

"Harry!" I screamed when my eyes meet my cousin and I wrapped my arms around him.

We followed a couple and Harry asked them how to do it. We did as they said and I learned my parents have been lying. I felt so betrayed and let me go and was against him going. He meet a guy named Ron Weasley and Hariome Granger. I just sat back and watched as they talked the whole ride. I just went on auto pilot which I do when I dont wanna deal with people.

"Did you hear the heiress to the Moonwick legacy is hear?" A girl said and I wanted to hear about my family since I know nothing about them. I listened carefully.

"I lnow I heard the Moonwicks have untold beauty and there eyes reflect the element they can control with out a wand. " a girl squealed and I sighed. Here I was a moonwick much to my distaste but I cant argue.

"I cant wait to see her." Another squealed and I sighed.. I walked over to my cousin to see a blonde guy and he looked just mean. I saw the look of disgust on my cousins face and I jogged over.

"Hey bleach blonde barbie back away from my cousin." I said as I got to Harry's side and this guy glare at me.

"Who are you?" He asked me and I glared.

"Moonwick and thats all asses like you need to know. Come along cuz." I said as I pulled Harry away.

The next thing I knew where infront of a chair and I just sighed. I was tired and I wanted to get some rest. I smiled at everyone or tried to atleast. I found out a hat was placed on your head and it decided where you would go. I knew for a fact I did not want Slithern I mean come onghe barbie was there and I preferred to be anywhere but there.

"Gardenia Moonwick." The head master said and everyone was dead quiet. God I hated the silence I walked up and sat on the stool. The creepy hate was placed on my head and I flinched slightly.

" Hmmm interesting. She is very creative and has wisdom beyond her years. A great addition to Ravenclaw but there more she is also very brave and has a strong will. The great traits of Gryffindor. She is also she a hard worker. A Hufflepuff is would seem but there are traits that stand out more. she is very cunning, ambition and is very ! " The hat said and I cringed but stood up. I walked over to my new house and saw a smirk appear on barbies head.

Food appeared on the table and I ate. I tried not to let the ghost bother me and I shot my cousin a YOU SUCK look. He stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled me eyes. I finished and waited until we where lead to stairs.I kind of zoned everyone out and we arrived at a door.

"the password is pure blood" A guy told us and in we went. I was in awe at the place. It was underwater and you could see the sea creatures above. I smiled and was lead to my room. " Gardenia, Alysaa, Faylinn, and Pansy in this room." He said and he left me with thre girls. We introduced ourselves and just went to sleep.I knew I qwould like these girls but I was worried about how this would affect me and harry.


End file.
